Runaway With Me
by BankotsuLover09
Summary: A priestess running from the pain of her past meets a prince trying to save his race and kingdom. Can they find peace together or will the suffering consume them? SessXKag
1. Burning Bridges

**Runaway With Me**

**Summary- A priestess running from the pain of her past meets a prince trying to save his race and kingdom. Can they find peace together or will the suffering consume them? SessXKag**

**A/N: This fic takes place back in the times of kings/queens and knights, ect...I'm not very good at history so if it's something is inaccurate I apologize beforehand. **

**Chapter 1- Burning Bridges **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**123456789097654321**

The air smelled of smoke. Night had long since fallen and a shallow breeze blew through the rubble.

Tears stung at her eyes. Why had she done it? Why had she brought such trouble to her people?

"R-run away...Kagome. Please, start a new life somewhere you can be happy." The man she held in her lap began to cough furiously.

"No, you'll make it. You have to. I love you." She said pulling him closer.

The young man smiled. "I love you too Kagome, but you have to move on."

"But all of this was my fault."

There was no response. She looked down at the man's handsome face. There was a small smile tugging at his lips, but he gave a blank stare. She looked back at the village. Survivors were already beginning to recover.

She gently laid the man on the ground and stood. If she didn't leave they would surely kill her.

**Three Years Later**

"Sesshomaru I will not allow it! You are too valuable. If you die only Inuyasha will remain to take over the thrown and he is much too young." Inutaisho said to his son.

"Our troops need help. They can not continue as they are. They need a stronger leader to be out on the battle grounds with them!" Sesshomaru said banging his fists on his father's desk.

"And they will have one. Tomorrow I ride out to meet our enemies."

Sesshomaru kept his cold stare but the surprise was evident by the look in his eyes.

"You want to keep the youkai valuable to this kingdom alive yet you the king are going to go out yourself? Your life is much more valuable than my own."

"Sorry son, but to me it's not. If I shall fail I will need someone with strong composure and will power to continue. I would not be able to do so if I lost my son."

"I see I will not convince you to change your mind, but I do not agree with your decision."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. And left his father quarters.

**1234567890987654321 **

She held on tightly to the reins. She could only hear the sound of the whistling wind and the fall of her steeds hooves hitting the hard ground.

Kagome wasn't sure where she would go now. She was a traveling priestess now as no place felt like home to her anymore. She couldn't bear to stay in one place for too long.

Shadow Fangs, her solid black mare, stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong girl?" Kagome whispered to her only family.

Sliding off quietly, she listened closely to the sounds carried by the wind. The familiar sound of swords clanking reached her sharp ears.

Kagome signaled Shadow to sink in to the shadows while she investigated.

She walked north and the sound grew stronger. She could hear two male voices and the screaming of a woman.

"Please don't hurt my husband!" She screamed.

"You should have thought about that before you turned me down! Whore!"

The woman began to cry. Kagome kneeled behind a bush and watched as a muscular man charged at a much frailer man.

It was obvious the smaller of the two was the husband and it was obvious that he had little skill with the sword.

Kagome stepped out into the clearing. Both men stopped and looked at her.

"Hmm, you and your husband might just make it out this time. This wench here is much finer."

Kagome crinkled her nose in disgust as the man approached her. She mouthed 'run' to the peasant couple and they didn't hesitate to do so.

"So this is what this land has come to? A fine warrior lowering himself to attacking men and woman for sport?"

"Feisty aren't you? Just the way I like them."

Kagome rolled her eyes as the man charged at her. She reached to pull out her sword and realized she had left it with Shadow as she hadn't expected to be stopping.

"Ah, forget you weapon? Good, women aren't supposed to carry them anyway. It's unlady-like."

The man reached her and Kagome tried to defend herself but without a weapon she was easily over powered.

The man straddled himself over her. Kagome thought she was doomed until she heard the familiar sound of horse's coming their way. The man looked up.

He was thrown off her and she quickly jumped to her feet.

She saw the man was unconscious as he had apparently been thrown into a tree. Kagome looked up at the rider. It was obvious he was a youkai. He had long, silver hair and amber colored eyes. She could see nothing else. His face was covered by his black helmet.

"Ah, a knight sent to rescue a damsel in distress?" She mocked.

"No, a man that just happened to ride upon a foolish human woman that thought she could defeat a much stronger man." He answered coolly.

A chill ran down Kagome's back but she ignored it. "Humph, I had it under control."

"Right." The rider answered riding off into the forest.

Kagome whistled to Shadow. Maybe he had been a knight, but she didn't believe it. He had been different than any knight, but it was also obvious he wasn't just some villager.

Kagome mounted her mare. It had been so long since she felt curious and she would not let the chance to discover something new pass her by. She had promised to move on.

**123456789097654321**

**A/N: I know its kind of short but this is just an intro to see how well this fic will do so if you want it to continue review please!!!**


	2. Dog In Shinning Armor

**Runaway With Me **

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews glad to see at least a few people are interested in this. Oh and as for the guy that Kagome said she loved you wont find out who he is until a little later sorry! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2- Dog In Shinning Armor?**

Sesshomaru went around to the back of the castle. He didn't let anyone know he was the one that went around saving the villagers. It could cause a great threat to his life and so he kept it all hidden. Only he knew. 

But that woman from the forest...

He hadn't liked the way she had looked him in the eyes. As if she were seeing straight through him. It just didn't sit well with the prince. 

**123345679097654321**

Kagome was surprised by the speed and skill of her masked savior. She had first thought she'd be able to follow him but she found herself fall far behind. She would just have to find him another way. 

Kagome came to the big 'city' that surrounded the huge castle. She could smell sweet meat, hear swords being made, and see small children plying outside their hut homes. 

She studied the small community for some time. There was a woman about her own age sitting outside her hut and appeared to be knitting. Sorrow was etched across her fine features. 

Kagome would hate to have to lie to this woman but she had to find the youkai from the forest. 

Kagome went back into the forest where Shadow was waiting. 

"You'll have to be on your own for awhile. Can you handle it?" Kagome asked feeding her a red apple. 

The horse snorted in response and greedily consumed the treat offered. 

Kagome smiled and patted her between the ears. "Good, but stay near here. I'll be here every . 

chance I get to check on you.

She pattered her horse one more time before dismounting the saddle and removing the reins. She hid them in a bush and then sent Shadow away.

Kagome took off the little armor she had and hid it as well along with her precious sword. She pulled a gray dress from her things and threw it on. It looked very much like the peasants clothing from the forest. 

She then messed up her straight hair and patted dirt on her clean face. She then removed her shoes and went back to the city. 

She took a different route this time so the woman living alone would be the first to see her. 

When she knew the woman was looking she first fell to her knees and then fell flat on her face. 

**1234567890987654321**

"So we are to say that you have fallen ill?" Izayoi asked sitting next to her husband. 

"Yes, that is the plan. I will rely on you Sesshomaru to enforce this." InuTaisho said. 

Sesshomaru bowed. "I will not disappoint you." 

"Why can't you ever rely on me for anything daddy? Is it 'cause I'm a hanyou?"

"No, it's because you are too young. You will get to do big important things once you are a little older." Izayoi said hugging her son close. 

"Am I dismissed?" Sesshomaru asked not looking at his half brother and step mother. 

"Yes, you may go, but first I would like to ask you if you have chosen a mate yet. It's important that you do."

"I informed you father that I have been searching. That is why I have been absent from the castle as of late." 

The king smiled. "I am glad you have become so dedicated. You didn't seem interested when I first presented you with this idea."

"I realized how important it was." 

"Good, you may go now." InuTaisho said winking. 

Sesshomaru turned and left but was stopped in the hall by the local monk.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I speak with you?"

"What is it Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked agitated. 

"I could not help but over hear your conversation with your father."

Sesshomaru stared coolly at the man. "I doubt that you simply over heard. Continue."

"Well, I was going to suggest that you allow me to do the ceremony. It would be a great honor." Miroku said bowing deeply. 

"Don't get to far ahead of yourself." Sesshomaru said walking away and entering his bedroom. 

It was a very large, handsome room. There was thick maroon carpet on the floor and the walls painted black. There were candles hanging all over, but none of them were lit. 

Sesshomaru walked over to a huge painting on one of the walls. It was of a youkai woman. She looked very much like Sesshomaru. In fact, it was his mother. 

He looked over at the black armor laying on his huge bed. Time to get to his duty. 

**1234567890987654321**

"Please wake up." 

She heard a woman whisper. Kagome hadn't actually meant to knock herself out, but there had been a huge rock where her head had landed. It was a nice touch to her plan though. 

Kagome groaned at the sharp pain that ran through her head when she tried to sit up and open her eyes. 

"Take your time miss. You took a hard blow to the head."

"Okay." Kagome said slowly opening her eyes. 

She found dark, big, concerned eyes looking down at her. Kagome had to suppress a smile when she saw it was the lone woman. 

"How bad does it hurt?" She asked. 

"Not too bad. Thank you so much for caring for me." 

"No need. Just getting better will be payment enough."

Kagome smiled, but she was puzzled. This woman didn't look or talk like a local villager. 

"Are you from around here?" Kagome blurted out unable to stop herself. 

The woman laughed. "No, is it that obvious?"

"Sorry to have asked you like that. It's really none of my business." 

"It's okay. I'm actually a traveler I suppose. I'm a youkai exterminator but when my entire village was destroyed I just decided to go from place to place doing what I can."

Kagome heard the hurt in her voice and began to feel sad herself. She knew what it was like to lose your home. 

"I'm sorry about your village." Kagome said. 

"It's okay. It was a long time ago now. No need to dwell on the past." She said smiling. "What about you? You are not from here either I presume?"

"No, I'm sort of a traveler as well. Although, I just go place to place finding what work I can to survive. I hope to find a place to settle someday if I can find something steady."

"I understand. You can stay here if you would like to. They are always looking for more help at the castle. I'm sure I could put in a good word for you."

"Really? You know the royal family personally?"

"I've met them a few times. Actually, I'm just good, uh, friends with the family's priest. He's a monk named Miroku."

"Yes, that would be very helpful. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Besides, it'll be nice having someone around to keep me company."

**1234567890987654321**

The next day Sesshomaru was awoken by someone knocking on his door. 

He dressed quickly and answered it. 

"Sorry to wake you sir, but the exterminator and the monk are here with some girl and since your father is busy he sent me to get you to handle it." 

_'Busy huh? Of course he'd be gone by now.' _

"Show me to them." 

The messenger did as told and led Sesshomaru into one of the many sitting rooms. When he came in all three of the visitors stood and took a bow. He gave a nod and signaled them to sit. 

"How can I be of service to you?" Sesshomaru asked. 

He looked at the girl sitting next to Sango. She was wearing a blue faded kimono and her hair was hanging down past her shoulders. He thought he saw her somewhere before but couldn't get a good look at her face. 

"It was me that wanted to speak to you. My friend here is in desperate need of work and I know you always need help here. She will do whatever you need." Sango said. 

"I see. And what skills do you have girl?"

The woman looked up for the first time. He knew those eyes, but he couldn't remember where...

"Washing, cleaning, anything you need I can do it." She said and smiled sweetly. 

_'She's not too vile looking for a human.'_

"Very well. My personal assistant has recently left to fight. It is not customary for a female to personally assist the prince but this time I will make an exception. You will be here tomorrow at dawn." 

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and left the room. 

**1234567890987654321**

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting that! You are very lucky Kagome." Miroku said as he walked them out of the castle. 

"Truly, I am grateful for both of you for the help."

"Wow, working personally for the Prince of the Western Lands. That should be great!"

Kagome nodded. She was deep in thought. The prince had seemed so familiar. 

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome reported for duty at the crack of dawn. She stifled a yawn as Sesshomaru handed her a long list of things to do. Apparently his father wasn't well and everything had fallen on his shoulders. 

"You can handle all of these things on your own?" He asked doubtfully. 

Kagome looked up at him. His eyes. Finally, she remembered where she had seen eyes like that. 

"Uh, y-yeah. I mean yes milord I can defiantly handle it."

"Good."

Kagome looked at the list. It didn't seem to difficult. All she had to do was deliver some messages and over look the maids from time to time. 

_'I wonder why he's going so easy on me.' _She thought to herself. It was late in the day and she had finished the list. Someone told her he was in his room so she wanted to ask if he had anything more for her to do. 

The door was cracked open and she peaked inside. He was putting black armor in a bag. There was no mistaking it. Her knight in shinning armor was actually a dog in shinning armor. 

She saw him turn his head and she quickly scurried away. 

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru packed his armor. Now that he was in charge he would only be able to go out at night. 

The scent of sweet flowers reached his nose and he turned. No one was there and the smell was gone. Maybe he had imagined it. 

**1234567890987654321**

Later that night Kagome suited up herself. So he was the knight? It explained a lot and excited her even more to know he was royal. Now she could really get inside his head. 

She mounted shadow and waited. There was a woman being bullied nearby. Not seriously enough for her to intervene but it would draw him. 

As if right on schedule she heard him ride by. She could only see his silver hair because of the darkness. She smirked and followed him. She waited until he helped the woman before stepping out of the shadows. Just to bug him she had tied a cloth just under her eyes making her own mask. 

"Why are you following me?" He asked irritatingly. 

"Aw, the prince going to have a little fit?" Kagome teased. 

"Prince? You think the prince would have time to do this?" 

"Yes. I know he would since you are out here doing it."

Sesshomaru looked closer at her. "I have met you before."

"Yeah, the other day when you 'saved me'. Look stop trying to change the subject. I know who you are. I saw you dress and ride out the back of the castle. I followed you the other night. You should practice more on you riding."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "What will you do now? Tell who I am to the world and put this kingdom to ruin?"

Kagome dropped her head. His comment had hit too close to home. But she quickly pulled herself together. 

"No, I just like teasing you. I admire what you are doing. Most royalty just hide out and let others die for them."

"Really? Admire? And you repay me by torturing me? I could have your head."

"You could, but you'd have to know who I am first." Kagome laughed and rode away. 

**1234567890987654321**

_'Damn that woman. I will find out her true identity.'_

**123456789098767454321**

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it. And I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I just don't want it to be boring for the first couple of chapters like some fics I want it to be interesting from beginning to end. And I know Kagome probably seems overly happy but it's really because she's trying to run from her past and the pain. You'll get to see more of that later. Anyway, read and review please!**


	3. Not In The Job Description

**Runaway With Me **

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Thanks for all those that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 3- Not In The Job Description **

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru had to suppress a growl when he found out his father had arranged him to meet the princess of a nearby kingdom.

Izayoi's voice carried out of the room as she entertained the female inuyoukai. He entered the room.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama this is the lovely Yoko. Yoko this is Sesshomaru."

The woman stood and bowed slightly. "It is an honor to meet the son of the Lord of the Western Lands. My father is the Lord of the North."

Sesshomaru bowed back. "It is good to meet you as well."

"Now Sesshomaru, I know you told your father you were looking for a mate on your own, but before he fell ill he insisted that you meet Yoko."

Sesshomaru saw Kagome and pulled her in by her elbow.

"I am sorry, but I have already found a mate. It's Kagome."

**1234567890987654321**

After Yoko left Izayoi asked Kagome to give her a moment alone with Sesshomaru. Kagome agreed weakly since she hadn't even moved since Sesshomaru had grabbed her.

"Sesshomaru why did you not tell us this?"

"I didn't want anyone to know as of yet, but I could not lead Yoko on. I disguised Kagome as my assistant so we could be close without any suspicions."

Izayoi looked at him closely and gave a nod. "Fine, I will leave it alone for now."

Once she left Kagome came into the room.

"M-mate? What the hell are you talking about!"

Sesshomaru growled. "You will watch your tongue when speaking with me. Come to my room and we will discuss this further."

Kagome followed him without a sound until he shut the door to his room.

"This was not in the job description." She said collapsing on his bed.

"You think I would actually have you as my mate?"

Kagome stood up and glared at him. "It has nothing to do with that. I would never have a mate like you and I will not pretend to be your mate either."

"You will."

"How do you suppose you will make me?"

"Anything you want I can get you."

Kagome thought for a long time before she answered.

"Fine these are my conditions. The first is that Sango and Miroku come and live in the palace with me. And they be allowed to stay long after I am gone if they wish it. You have to honor your word right?"

"Yes, I give you my word. What else?"

"I don't have to work but you pay me anyway. Sango can take my job I think she'd like it. And you still have to pay her as well."

"Fine is that all?"

"Yes, that's all."

"Fine, I give you my word as long as you give me yours. You are not to tell Sango or Miroku that we are not really mate's. They must believe it to be true."

"Alright, I give you my word."

"Good, I will arrange for you and your friends rooms to be prepared. You should go inform them so they are not surprised when my men come to bring their things here."

"Okay." Kagome went to the door.

"I will never say this again and you will never mention it to anyone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Thank you."

"Oh." Kagome said leaving the room.

**123456789097654321**

Later that day Sesshomaru rode around in the forest. It had been two weeks since he had seen the woman rider. It was starting to bother him.

"Are you stalking me now?" He heard a woman asked.

He turned around. The woman was on her horse and smirking at him.

"Have you been in hiding?"

"No, I've been enjoying watching you run around in this forest searching for me."

"I am not searching for you."

"Come on prince, I know you were. Scenting the air and everything."

"I was searching for trouble."

"So I hear you are getting married now. I feel sorry for the woman."

Sesshomaru jumped down from his horse and the woman did the same.

"I am not getting married." He didn't know why he said it. It just slipped out. Too many things slipped out when he was around this woman.

"A cover up then? I guess to make your father and mother happy?"

Sesshomaru growled. "My mother is dead. It is just to keep my father and his wife off my back so I can do what really needs to be done."

"I understand. And I am here to help."

"Help? I do not need the help of any one. Especially, when I do not even know their name."

"I see, you get me to tell you my name so you can have my head when I am no longer of use to you?"

"You were never of use to me."

"I want to help these people. If I have to do it without you I will."

"Your name."

"You can call me Kay."

"Kay?"

"Yes."

"What about your real name?"

"Even if I did give you my real name you still would not be able to find me."

"And yet you wish to assist me?"

"I'll find you. You don't need to find me."

Sesshomaru got back on his horse. "Shall we go?"

"Whatever you say your highness." Kay said getting on her horse.

**1234567890987654321**

"Kagome, I can't believe this! Thank you so much for doing this for us." Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Don't worry about it Sango. The way I see it, we are our only family. And families stick together right?"

"Right."

Kagome sat down on Sango's new bed. "There is something I should tell you then."

"What is it?" Sango said sitting next to her.

"I'm not a peasant looking for work."

Sango smiled. "I knew that. I saw you scout me out when you still had all your armor on."

"And you still took me in?"

"You reminded me of myself."

Kagome smiled. "You know I invited Miroku as well?"

"What?" Sango said blushing.

"I knew you were friends. And since he helped get me my job as well I figured I could help him out as well."

"Help him with what?"

"You'll see." Kagome said smiling and standing up to leave.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you and Sesshomaru are really made for each other? Like soul mates?"

"I don't believe I have a soul mate, but Sesshomaru is very close."

"Good."

Kagome left the room and went to her own. It was larger than Sango's, but as the future Mrs. Sesshomaru that was expected. Kagome sat down in front of the door.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Come on Kags. I can help you get away!"_

_"Koga, please stay out of this. If Naraku finds out I'm here with you he'll kill you."_

_"I am a wolf youkai and a prince! I am much stronger than him!"_

_"Maybe in a one on one, but he has an army larger than any other." _

_Koga put his hands on both side of Kagome's face and kissed her. _

_"Kagome, I want to save you."_

_"It's too late to save me. When I die my soul will go to hell where it will burn for all eternity. While yours will go to heaven. Do not let your love for who you think I am condemn you." _

_"I know who you are. You are a beautiful priestess named Kagome that works for a dirt bag so you can take care of your family." _

_"No that's not who I am. That's who I pretend to be. I'm a murderer and a thief."_

_"You do it for love and that means you are still good." _

_Kagome smiled. "Really?"_

_"Yes, really." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek. She wondered if Naraku was still alive. And if he was when would he be there to get her.

**11234567890987654321**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!**


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

**Runaway With Me **

**A/N: Thanks for all those that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 4- More Than Meets the Eye**

**123456790987654321**

Sesshomaru was doing a final check of the castle before he left when heard a familiar sound. A woman crying. When he realized whom the tears belonged to he almost just left, but she was doing him a favor and even if he didn't care why she was crying, Kagome might like it if someone at least acted like they cared.

He tried opening the door but found that she was sitting in front of it.

"You are crying." He stated coolly when she let him in.

"And? Everyone cries every once in a while."

"Not me."

"Lucky you then." Kagome said sitting on her bed and turning away from him.

"You do not wish to tell me why you were crying?"

"I do not wish to tell some one that it not truly interested. Then again, I wouldn't tell any one even if they actually did want to know."

"I will not force you then."

Kagome glared at him. "You can't force me to do anything."

"I can."

"Do it then."

Sesshomaru stood. "You should sleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go away."

Sesshomaru almost turned back to tell her to watch who she was speaking to but thought better of it. His people were waiting for their knight.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome waited until she was sure Sesshomaru had left the hall before exiting her room. She found the window and climbed out into the night. Stopping for a moment for fresh air, she let all those memories go back to where they belonged. In the very back of her mind. She would have fun while she still could.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru found Kay sitting on the ground with her head and back against a tree. She appeared to have fallen asleep while waiting for him. Sesshomaru quickly scanned the villages and scented the air. Nothing was happening so there was no reason to wake her. One thing he had learned at a young age was not to wake a woman while she was getting her 'beauty sleep'. And besides he was tired himself.

So, he went to the other side of Kay's tree and did the same as her.

What seemed like hours later he felt Kay move over and put her head on his shoulder.

"No, Koga...leave." He head her mumble. Koga was a man's name he realized and he didn't like hearing her say it. He stood up and her head dropped with a loud 'thump' to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled out rubbing her head.

"You tried to lay your head on my shoulder so I moved." He'd never tell her it was really because she said Koga. Otherwise, she's probably still be lying on him.

Kay glared at him. "So? You could've just woke me up. Why were you even near me?"

"Because, you were asleep and I found no reason to wake you. I did not require your service."

"No you'd rather just let my damn head be cracked open." Kay said standing up.

"You are perfectly fine."

Kay rolled her eyes and grumbled. "That was not the point and you know it. Unless, of course you really didn't know and you're just that stupid."

"I am not stupid. I knew perfectly well what you meant."

"Hah! I knew it."

"Are you always this ridiculous?"

"I've been called a lot of things but I can not remember ridiculous being one of them."

"I have better things I could call you, but as a prince it would be inappropriate."

"I'll pretend I did not here that for your sake. Shouldn't we be going?"

"There's no point. Apparently, word got out that I had a partner now. I guess the criminals decided they'd rather not face us both tonight. Although, I'm sure it's just your chatter that bother's them."

Kay pretended not to hear him and placed all of her weapons by the tree and stepped out into a clearing. "Would you like to have a little match then?"

Sesshomaru almost smiled. "Me fight a woman? And a human woman at that?"

"Hand-to-hand only. Unless of course you're scared."

Sesshomaru looked at her with his cold eyes. "I am never scared. Being scared is weak."

"I agree, so you ready then?"

Sesshomaru put all of his weapons near Kay's and stood a few feet from her in the clearing.

"Ready." He said.

Kay wasted no time and charged at him. He managed to block most of her punches. She tried to trip him but he moved out of the way and pinned her to the ground.

"What are you doing? Get off of me." Kay said wiggling around under him.

Sesshomaru didn't move. "Do not bite off more than you can chew. Not only am I a youkai, but I have also had intensive training since I could walk."

"So what that doesn't mean you are better than me!"

"Yes it does."

"I've beat many youkai."

"And I am sure they didn't have half the power that I do."

Kay glared at him. "You are such a bastard."

"You are the one that wanted to do this."

"Well now I want you to get off!"

"And if I don't?"

Sesshomaru could feel the anger emitting from the woman. Kay lifted both her legs and kicked him in the chest sending him flying off of her. He landed on his feet and when Kay got to her feet he smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that I was trying to get you angry. Anger is a good tool to use in fighting as long as you can control it."

"So you were trying to train me?"

"Yes, I will not have you riding around with me claiming to be strong when you are not very strong at all. That would be dishonorable for both of us."

Kay smiled under her mask. "Grown fond of me have you?"

"No."

Kay laughed. "You really are an ice prince, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Why do you still hide who you really are? You know my identity. Do you think I can not be trusted?"

"I just don't think it's the time." Kay said collecting her weapons.

"I could have easily removed your 'mask' while you were asleep."

"You should have then."

"I will next time."

"I will not be falling asleep like that again any time soon." Kay said mounting her horse and riding away.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru entered the castle late that night. He went into the hall where Kagome's room was and heard her mumbling in her sleep. He went closer to the door so he could listen.

"Koga...I'm sorry..."

Sesshomaru backed away from the door. That was too close of a coincidence and now that he thought about it the two women did pop up at the same time. He knew it to be true. Kay and Kagome were one in the same.

**1234567890987654321**


	5. No More Hiding

**Runaway With Me **

**A/N: Thanks for all those that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 5- No More Hiding **

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome would never admit it out loud but she was beginning to worry. Three weeks ago a soldier had come to say that the king was missing. Sesshomaru didn't listen when Izayoi told him not to go. He just left. He hadn't said a word to Kagome.

_**Flashback **_

_Kagome, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and little Inuyasha were in the sitting room discussing the 'wedding.' They heard shouting and the a crowd of footsteps moving towards them. The door burst open and an out of breath soldier stepped in and about ten guards were behind him. _

_"Guards leave now. This soldier is a friend of the king." Sesshomaru said. _

_The guards bowed and left. Sesshomaru shut and locked the door. _

_"Please sit and catch your breath." Sesshomaru told the soldier. _

_He sat down and Izayoi gave him something to drink. After downing the drink he began to speak. _

_"I am sorry or bursting in like that. Normally I would have announced my presence."_

_The soldier looked at each face in the room pausing on Kagome's. _

_"My mate. Do not worry. You can say what you need to in front of her as well. However, I do believe Inuyasha should take his leave." _

_Inuyasha huffed as his mother sent him from the room and then took her seat. "Please, what news of my husband?" She asked, panic in her eyes. _

_"I wish I did not bring the news that I do. The King is missing." _

_Something between a moan and a sob escaped Izayoi and Kagome rushed to comfort her. Once Izayoi seemed steady Sesshomaru began to speak. _

_"How long?"_

_"He was missing three days when I came here. My ride took me two since I came alone." _

_"When was he last seen?" _

_"He was at my side. I was in the middle of a battle and when I turned again he was no longer there. I searched all over for three days, but since I am the only one who knows he is the king, I did not know what else to do. That is why I am here. I can not tell the army we are looking for a soldier. They will want to look for all of their lost loved ones. But it will take more than just me to find him." _

_Sesshomaru got to his feet. "See that this man gets rest and food. When he is ready let him return to the battle. I must go find my father." _

_  
Izayoi got to her feet. "No! Sesshomaru you must stay here! If...If anything has happened to your father you have to lead these people. How can you do that dead?" _

_"I will not die. I will be in disguise. Now do as I said and do not mention that I am gone." _

_**End Flashback **_

Kagome was standing outside on her balcony, looking into the sky. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She said not looking back.

"It seems the worry bug has gotten the best of both of us." Izayoi said joining her.

"I just can't bring myself to sleep. Knowing what's going on out there." Kagome answered.

"I understand. It is like that for me as well. If it is any comfort, Sesshomaru is a very intelligent and powerful man. He will know if the situation is more than he can handle. He understands what he means to this kingdom. And to you."

Kagome gave a swift nod. "He still shouldn't have gone." She looked at Izayoi and saw her smiling.

"No, but I'm afraid that he gets that from his father. He always has to do what he believes is his honorable duty. Even if Sesshomaru doesn't act like he cares, his family knows that he does. Nothing will ever stop Sesshomaru from doing what he has to do for this land."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

The women laughed.

"The same thing that I did." Izayoi said. "Get some rest if you can. It is just me and you now, and I'm afraid we will have to do what our men usually do again tomorrow." She left Kagome alone again.

Kagome sighed. What would happen if she just left? This place was already at war. What would happen to these people if Naraku came to get her now?

**1234567890987654321**

Swords clanked off in the distance. The screams of men and youkai, alike, met his ears. The fields were burning all around.

Sesshomaru crept quietly through the cave. It was near the last place his father had been seen. It was the last place to look in.

Water dripped down onto his black armor. He could smell death. Sesshomaru knew it would be easier to call out, but that could end up being more dangerous.

He kept walking his hand on the hilt of his sword. He heard something move in the distance.

He picked up his pace but he still made no noise. His heart was pounding in his ears. This was his last chance. His sense of smell became even more clouded the further into the cave that he went. He would have to rely on his eyes and hearing for everything now.

He saw something lying on it's side. It's back was to him.

He kneeled down next to the figure and a sword came to his throat. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I see that even in your wounded state father, you never let your guard down."

**12345678987654321**

Izayoi sighed in frustration.

"They want their king and their prince." She told Kagome shutting the curtain and shutting out the crowd of villagers.

Kagome out her hand over Izayoi's. "They will be back soon. They will."

"Thank you Kagome. You have been a big help these long weeks."

"Practice makes perfect right?" Kagome said smiling.

"Indeed. Shall we get back to these people?"

Kagome was about to open the curtain again, when a messenger came running.

"The prince! The prince is well again! He wishes to see his mate."

Kagome looked at Izayoi.

"Go, when I am done here I will join you."

Kagome gave a nod and followed the messenger.

Sesshomaru was sitting in a dark room. The messenger gave a quick bow and scurried away. Kagome saw that someone was lying in the bed Sesshomaru was sitting next to.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome and rose to his feet. He came into the hall shutting the door behind him.

"Is that him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it may take a few weeks but he will be fine."

"Izayoi will be so pleased."

"I am sure."

Kagome couldn't stop herself. She put her arms around Sesshomaru and hugged him close. Sesshomaru didn't respond at first, but he slowly put his arms around her waist.

He leaned down to her ear. "Time for the truth Kay."

Kagome pushed him back. "H-how did you find out?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Both of you said the same name while you were sleeping. It was obvious after that."

Kagome looked at her feet. "It was better that you didn't know."

"Why are you here? What are you running away from? And who is Koga?"

"I'll tell you, but we have to go somewhere else."

"Fine. Tonight, where we usually meet."

"Agreed." Kagome said hurrying away.

**01234567890987654321**

Kagome was throwing her things into a bag when Sango came into the room.

"I saw Sesshomaru. He told me you were in here...what's going on? Are you packing?"

Kagome stopped. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to know."

"I don't understand. I thought you were marrying Sesshomaru?"

"No, me and him made a deal is all. I am no longer needed."

"No longer needed? His father might be dying and you are no longer needed?"

"He said his father was fine."

"He lied to you. I saw the king. He's not doing very well."

Kagome sat on her bed. She looked up at Sango's angry face.

"I'm sorry, Sango. But I have to leave. I'm not who you think I am. Everyone here is in danger as long as I stay."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Naraku."

"Naraku? H-he's the one that destroyed my village. What does he have to do with you?"

"Don't worry Sango. That is something she will be telling me." Sesshomaru said coming into the room.

**012345678909876543210**

Later that night Kagome waited out in the forest for Sesshomaru. She had all of her things packed on Shadow and was ready to leave.

Sesshomaru came into the clearing. He had no armor. Nothing to hide who he was.

"I see you still are going to leave." He said.

"After I say what I have to say. You will be throwing me out."

"We shall see."

Kagome took a deep breathe. "Okay, I am Kagome Higurashi. I am a miko and I am the slave of Naraku."

Sesshomaru snarled. "Naraku?"

"Yes. When I was just a little girl my father died. Things got really hard for my mother. It was just her to take care of me and my brother. That's when I met Naraku."

_**Flashback **_

_A five year old Kagome walked through a thick forest. She was picking berries and crying softly to herself. _

_"Little girl, why are you so sad?" _

_Kagome gasped and dropped he basket of berries. She turned around and saw a handsome man sitting on the green grass. _

_"I-I..."_

_The man smiled. He stood and picked up he basket, putting the berried back inside. _

_"I did not mean to scare you. Here you go." _

_"T-thank you, sir." _

_"Now tell me, what is bothering such a beautiful little girl?"_

_"My mommy is so sad. She's all alone since my daddy died." Kagome said sobbing even harder. _

_"It is hard for your mother to take care of you alone, isn't it?" _

_"Oh, yes. Me and my little brother." _

_The man smiled. "What if I said I could help you?"_

_  
Kagome's eyes widened. "But why would you do that?"_

_"I have heard a few things about you. You are Kagome Higurashi aren't you?" _

_Kagome stopped crying and smiled. "YES!"_

_"The miko?" _

_The smile slipped from Kagome's face. "Mommy says I'm not supposed to talk about that. She says people will be scared if I do." _

_"Oh, no little miko. I think it is a very good thing. How would you like to make a little deal with me?"_

_  
"Only if you help my family." _

_"I will." _

_"Okay."_

_  
"You will meet me here once a week when it is dark out. You will do whatever I ask of you without question. And when you turn fifteen, you will be my wife. If you do all of these things, I will help your family." _

_  
Kagome shook the man's outstretched hand. "Okay, but sir?"_

_"Yes, little miko?" He said grinning. _

_"What's your name?" _

_"Naraku."_

_**End Flashback **_

"That's how it started. He made me go into different villages and palaces and take every valuable thing they had. I had to use my miko abilities to help him and his followers sneak in. I didn't find out until I was thirteen that once I went and gave my family the valuables that he was killing the people I had stole from. But my family was doing so well, I just kept doing it."

"I see. And how old are you now?"

"I am eighteen. When I turned 15 I came to my senses. That's when I tried to run. I met Koga. I regret ever meeting him. He died trying to save my village and me. I never loved him the way he deserved. I saw him as family, but he saw me as a wife. And I let him, because I had never had that. Naraku was furious of course. He slaughtered Koga himself and he got a witch to curse me. If I ever love a man other than him, he will know where I am immediately. Not that I ever loved him. He is scum and I am too. That's why I have to leave. He will come and destroy everything, including you, if I don't leave now."

"Now there is something I must tell you."

"What?"

"Naraku has already joined in the war. He's leading our enemies."

**01234567890987654321**

"So you decided to come back?" Sango rose up from Kagome's bed.

"For now. Sesshomaru thought it would be a good idea."

Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you going to explain to me how you are involved with that murderer?"

Kagome sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry for your family, Sango, and your home. I really am."

"Tell me the truth."

"When I was little I made a deal with Naraku. My father had just died and he promised to take care of my family. In exchange I had to help him rob valuables from people and marry him when I turned 15. It took me a long to time to find out he was killing the people I stole from. I've been on the run for three years now."

Sango looked at Kagome and saw the tears rolling down her face.

"Were you there?" Sango asked.

"No, I guess he didn't need me then."

Sango gave a quick nod, and left the room. Kagome began to cry softly. Nothing seemed fun anymore.

**01234567890987654321**

"She hates me now Miroku."

"No she doesn't Lady Kagome. It wasn't your fault. She's just sad for her family. You didn't know anything about her village and when you found out what was really going on with Naraku, you left."

Kagome smiled. "You are a good man Miroku. Sango is lucky to have your affection."

"Thank you, the prince is lucky to have, well, to have you pretending to be his mate."

Kagome laughed. "I'm not sure he would completely agree with that, but thanks anyway."

**12345678987654321**


	6. The End Of An Era

**Runaway With Me **

**A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 6- The End Of An Era **

**12345678909876543210**

Kagome tried to push him off with all of her strength. Her frustation was beginning to grow, but no matter what she did she couldn't stop his advances.

"What the hell is the point? You know damn well that I am no match for a full blooded youkai." Kagome yelled as steel hit steel.

"Perhaps I beat you in strength, but skill is more important. It does no good to be powerful if you don't know how to use it."

"If you don't stop with the whole pep talk thing, I'll just purify your ass and get it over with!"

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome sending her flying back in the clearing. She did stay on her feet this time. She smirked finally realizing she was getting better.

Sesshomaru watched as the sweat dripped down her face, plastering the stay hairs from her tight bun to her face.

"I am not giving you pep talks. I am merely stating the truth. As for purifying me, I would hardly give you a chance."

Kagome rolled her eyes and slid down the trunk of a tree. "Whatever, I'm too tired to argue with you anymore."

Sesshomaru took a seat beside her. "When you are done taking a break maybe you should work on your priestess techniques."

Kagome shook her head. "I will not use my abilities anymore. Why do you think I learned hand to hand combat? I did it so I could defend myself without my miko abilities."

"Like you said before you are a human and you are no match for a full blooded youkai. Using you abilities is the only thing that will make you even with them."

Kagome sighed. "You can't understand. Those abilities are supposed to be a blessing, but all they have been is a curse. They lost me my family and friends. They even made me lose Sango. Since that day Naraku came to me they have done nothing but cause me problems. I want to forget I was even born a priestess."

Sesshomaru got back to his feet. "I think it is about time you take control of your curse instead of blaming them for the bad begin to use them for good."

He held out his hand to Kagome who took it with an uncertain smile. "Who knew you could be so gentle?"

"I didn't." He mumbled so she couldn't hear.

**1234567890987654321**

"She really said that?" Sango asked sadly.

"Yes, she feels terrible for everything. She was a confused child my dear Sango. And you of all people know how Naraku can trick people. Especially children like Kagome was."

Sango sighed. "I didn't mean to make her feel that way. I know it wasn't her fault, it just upset me to think about my family. And that Naraku has hurt another person that I care about."

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sango, Naraku will be defeated."

**1234567890987654321**

"Are you sure you want to be around while I do this? It has been awhile and sometimes I lose control."

"Worried about me?"

Kagome blushed. "No, I am not worried about you! But if I purified your ass, Inuyasha would be left to take over the thrown and that is just not a good thing right now."

"I told you, you do not have to worry about harming me. If you lose control, I will be no where near here."

"I told you I'm not worried about you."

"Use them."

Kagome rolled her eyes and then closed them. She cleared her mind of all thoughts. It was only her and her target.

Sesshomaru felt the ground in the clearing begin to rumble. He watched as a tree off in the distance was blown to pieces.

Kagome opened her eyes and squealed. "I did it!"

"I was right as I always am."

Kagome jumped happily into his arms. Her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

The smile slid slowly from her face to be replaced by a blush. She mumbled an apology and tried to unwrap her legs, but found Sesshomaru holding her firmly in place.

"Sesshomaru, you don't understand, if I love any man, Naraku comes here."

"And do you love me?"

"No, at lease I don't think so."

"Then we have no problems."

He captured her lips in a fierce kiss, which she returned with a kiss as fierce as his own. Sesshomaru gently lay her back on the ground with himself on top of her balancing his weight on his hands.

He stopped suddenly and got to his feet.

"What the hell was that all about I thought you said-"

"Be silent. We are not alone."

Kagome got to her feet as well and braced herself for a fight.

They both heard sniffling and little Inuyasha stepped into the clearing.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here alone?" Kagome asked rushing to his side.

Sesshomaru growled softly and joined her.

"F-father, h-he's dead. I saw him and t-then I ran away."

Sesshomaru picked the child up and turned to Kagome.

"Get on my back."

Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back. As soon as she had a grip he began racing back to the castle. Kagome had never seen anything move so fast. Actually, she could barely see anything at all. The forest was nothing but flashes of color.

They stopped at the entrance to the castle and Kagome jumped off. Sesshomaru didn't put Inuyasha down as he went into the castle. Kagome followed only to find Sesshomaru had sped off somewhere else.

**1234567890987654321**

There he was. The king. His father. A warrior. Dead.

Izayoi was on her kness beside the bed crying when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came in.

Inuyasha squirmed out of Sesshomaru's arms and went over to his mother.

"Inuyasha, where have you been? Everyone is out searching for you." She said wiping away her tears and hugging her son.

"Sorry, I went to find Sesshomaru."

Izayoi looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you understand what this means."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and walked out the room. Of course he knew what it meant. It meant he was the new king.

It meant other things as well. He would have to be the one to defeat Naraku. And he knew just how he would get him.

**1234567890987654321**

Sango came into Kagome's room and shut the door behind her.

Kagome was laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Kagome, are you asleep?"

"No, I can't bring myself to sleep."

Sango sat down on the end of the bed. "I came to apologize. I'm not angry with you Kagome. I am angry with Naraku."

"I think most people are angry with him in some way."

"I can't believe the king is really gone."

"Neither can I. And now Sesshomaru has so many responsibilities."

Sango smiled. "Worried about him?"

"No! What is it with everyone thinking I am worried about him?"

"I don't know, the fact that you are?"

Kagome sighed and sat up. "I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. I know he acts like nothing bothers him, but I know it does. It worries me that he ignores his feelings."

"Ah, the perfect match. One that never forgets there feelings and constantly voices them and the other that ignores them completely."

"There will be no matching, unless it is you and Miroku of course. You two are the ones that are perfect for each other. Me loving anyone is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Maybe, but anyone loving another can be a disaster in some way."

Sesshomaru came into the room then, not bothering to knock. "I wish to speak with my future mate alone."

"Oh, sorry." Sango said getting to her feet. When she was behind Sesshomaru she winked at Kagome and gave her a thumbs up, then left the room.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you would be arranging things for your father's funeral."

"I left that to Izayoi."

"Um, right."

"I heard what you said to your friend."

"You were listening in on my conversation? What happened to that thing called privacy?"

"I can listen to whatever I wish to listen to."

"Of course you can, your highness." Kagome said sacastically.

Sesshomaru went to the opposite side of the bed that Kagome was sitting on and lay down.

"This is not fair at all." He said closing his eyes and pulling Kagome back into his arms.

"What's that?"

"You are a visitor here and yet your bed is more comfortable than mine."

Kagome smiled and put her head on his chest. "Don't you have things to do?"

"They can wait until tomorrow."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's small body. She drifted off to sleep quickly and Sesshomaru stared up at the ceiling. Getting this girl to love him would be easier than he thought.

**1234567890987654321**

**Read and Review please!!**


	7. Runaway

**Runaway With Me **

**A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 7- Runaway **

**1234567890987654321**

_**Dreaming **_

_Kagome rode on Shadow as fast as she could through the dark forest. Rain poured down on her head and she kept looking glancing back behind her. She heard laughter ring out in the darkness and she stopped when someone jumped from the trees in front of her. _

_She jumped down from Shadow and sent her away, drawing her sword. _

_"Get the hell away from me Naraku!" _

_"Kukuku, my dear sweet Kagome. Is that any way to talk to your future husband?" _

_"I will not marry you, you bastard." _

_"Oh, this is about King Sesshomaru isn't it? You're falling in love with him." _

_"I am not! I'll kill you!" _

_"Even in your dreams you are afraid to admit your feelings." _

_"I said I don't love him."_

_"I'll find you Kagome and when I do I'll make you mine just like we agreed." _

_**End Dreaming **_

Kagome sat up in a cold sweat. She looked beside her and saw Sesshomaru slowly waking up as well. He'd been sleeping in her room with her for the past two weeks. It was the only time they had together now that he was king.

"Kagome?"

"Sorry, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sat up and looked at her with concern. "What is it?"

Kagome sat back on her pillow. "I was dreaming about Naraku again."

Sesshomaru lay back and pulled her into his arms. "What was it this time?"

"He said he'd find me and make me marry him like we agreed."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. "He won't make you do anything, don't worry."

"What are we doing here Sesshomaru?"

"Sleeping, or we were."

"You know that's not what I mean. First we say we're going to mates just as a cover, then you start sleeping in my room with me. Where is this going?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to fall for the girl laying in his arms. He wasn't sure that making her fall in love with him just to get Naraku was what he really wanted. "I do not know."

Kagome rolled out of his arms and faced the wall. "Maybe you should start sleeping in your room."

"No."

"No?"

"I will stay with you."

Kagome sat up again. "Why are you so persistent with this? One day you hate me and then suddenly you don't want to be away from me."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Does it matter why?"

"Yes, it matters. Damn it Sesshomaru if I'm going to take the risk in loving someone it has to be worth it!"

Sesshomaru sat up and put his hand on her soft cheek. "Do you love me?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I can not say."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

Sesshomaru growled softly. "I order you to tell me now."

Kagome slapped his hand from her face and moved off the bed.

"You can't order me around like that!"

"I am the king I can order you to do whatever I want."

Kagome let her tears fall freely. "I get it now."

"Get what?"

"You want me to say it so Naraku will come here and you can fight him. Don't you?"

Sesshomaru got to his feet as well. "I...yes, that's what I want."

"Fine, I love you. Now go fight him. I'm leaving. It's time for me to move on."

Kagome packed all of her things quickly, while Sesshomaru stood unmoving watching her. Once all of her things were ready she went to the door and opened it.

"Be careful." She whispered.

Then she was gone.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome sat sleeping under a tree. The sun was slowly rising, but Kagome didn't move. She's traveled the entire night and was now on the border of the Western Lands.

Shadow nudged her in the shoulder with her nose and Kagome groaned.

"Five more minutes mom."

Shadow blew air in her face and nudged her again.

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms.

"What is it Shadow? Aren't you tired?"

The horse whinnied and stomped her hoofs.

Kagome got to her feet.

"What's wrong?"

The horse stomped her hoofs again threw her head in the direction they came the night before.

"The castle?"

The horse whinnined again.

"It's Naraku isn't it?"

Another whinnie.

Kagome sighed and sat back down. "Sesshomaru can handle it."

Shadow snorted and nudged her again.

"Alright, alright we'll go help him. Even though he's a jerk and doesn't deserve it."

**1234567890987654321**

"Milord, Naraku has breached the front gates. He says you have something that belongs to him. Shall I tell the guards to attack him?"

"No, I will handle this on my own."

"But sir, you are not supposed to interact in combat."

"I'm the king and I'm changing that law right now. Tell him I will face him shortly."

"Yes milord."

Sesshomaru put on his armor, the same armor he used when he went out with Kagome to protect his people. Sesshomaru growled. It was Naraku's fault she was gone and he'd be damn sure to kill him for it.

He used his youkai speed to got to the gate. Naraku smirked.

"King Sesshomaru, who would have thought we'd be hearing that so soon?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not speak poorly of my father, your death will be much slower and more painful if you do."

"Kukuku, but you are so brave like him, aren't you? I would have finished killing him if he hadn't run away. What an honorable death. Much like the one you'll be having, if you don't hand over what's mine."

"She is not yours."

"We made a deal and she'll go through with it or she'll die."

"You'll be dead long before you get the chance to find her."

Naraku snarled. "Fine, if you will not hand her over, I will simply take her!"

Sesshomaru and Naraku moved at the same time, both moving towards each other in a blur with swords drawn.

Their swords crashed loudly, even Kagome who was miles away heard it.

They fought to over power the other. Sesshomaru keeping his face impassive while Naraku's eyes shone red.

They were both blasted back and landed gracefully on their feet.

Sesshomaru threw his sword to the side. He'd do this the old fashioned way. His eyes bled red as he let his youkai take over and he grew into a huge white dog. Naraku took his own true form, tentacles shooting towards the growling dog.

And so it began. The battle went on for hours on end. Both waiting for the other to tire or give up.

Finally, Sesshomaru went found his opening and went for it. But Naraku saw this and took a shot of his own.

Sesshomaru felt the tentacle go threw his chest but ignored it. He gripped Naraku's throat in his teeth and ripped the flesh.

Naraku pushed him back and yelled in outrage, but then the skin grew back.

Sesshomaru's vision was getting hazy. He was losing too much blood, the would too severe to heal as quickly as he wanted. He turned back to his humanoid form, falling to his knees.

"You see mutt, all fall to me."

"NO! SESSHOMARU!"

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome jumped from Shadow's back just as the white dog began to shrink away. She saw Sesshomaru fall and ran faster.

"NO! SESSHOMARU!"

Naraku turned around and smiled. "My Kagome, you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. This must seem terribly familiar to you. Didn't your friend Koga die for this same reason?"

Kagome glared at him. "I will not let you kill him."

"Look at him, he's already dying. You are too late again. All of this could have been avoided if you would have just come to me willingly."

"I would never marry you! Sesshomaru, go back inside the castle."

Sesshomaru got to his feet now that the bleeding had stopped. He went over to her and pushed her behind him.

"No, I will not leave you."

"Sesshomaru, I can't use my miko if you're here. I don't want to kill you too."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Don't think about me, just channel it all towards him."

"What if I miss?"

"You won't."

Sesshomaru flew through the air towards Naraku. His sword pierced through his heart. "Now Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes. A bright light closed over her and shot where Sesshomaru's sword was.

Naraku screamed in pain. Sesshomaru jumped away just as the hanyou burst into dust.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and turned towards Kagome. "I told you, you wouldn't-"

Kagome lay on the ground. Barely even breathing, a tentacle still in the hole it had made in her stomach.

**1234567890987654321**


	8. Rebuild

**Runaway With Me **

**A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 8- Rebuild **

**12344567890987654321**

_**Last Chapter **_

_Naraku screamed in pain. Sesshomaru jumped away just as the hanyou burst into dust. _

_Sesshomaru crossed his arms and turned towards Kagome. "I told you, you wouldn't-" _

_Kagome lay on the ground. Barely even breathing, a tentacle still in the hole it had made in her stomach. _

_**Current Chapter **_

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into his arms and ran into the castle. Izayoi was sitting in her room with Inuyasha in her lap asleep.

"Naraku is dead. And Kagome is hurt." Sesshomaru put Kagome on the bed.

Izayoi stood and handed Sesshomaru over to Inuyasha.

"Take him to his room. I will do what I can for her."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome one last time before turning and leaving.

**1234567890987654321**

She felt a tug on her soul. The one that held the other half was dying now. She walked through the dark woods to the castle she was being pulled to. She remembered the curse that was put on her and her younger sister. The sister she never got to meet.

_**Flashback **_

_Kikyo was ten years old, sitting in her father's lap. _

_"Father, why do you leave? Why can you not stay here with me and mommy?" _

_The man smiled sadly at his daughter and brushed stray hairs behind her ears. "Because I am not a very honorable man my daughter. I have betrayed you and your mother." _

_Kikyo sighed. "You are talking about the other lady aren't you?" _

_The man looked surprised. "How did you know?" _

_"I heard mommy telling auntie Sakura." _

_"I see, then yes, it is the other lady. I-she, is having a baby too. My baby." _

_Kikyo smiled brightly too young to understand what her father was saying. "A sibling? I would love to have a little sister." _

_The man frowned. "Your mother will not let you meet her, I'm sorry. I asked but she said no." _

_"I guess that's okay. I'll meet her someday right?" _

_The man began to whisper softly. "I can make that so, if you want." _

_The girl nodded happily. "Yes, please." _

_The man stood and lifted his daughter with him. He exited the hut and went deep into the forest to a cave. _

_"Where are we daddy?" _

_"This woman can see the future. She says you and your sister have to be bound or else your little sister will die when she is eighteen." _

_"I don't want that! What do we do?" _

_The man didn't answer but walked towards the burning fire. An old woman was sitting by it her eyes closed and legs folded beneath her. _

_"This is the one?" She asked, her voice softer and sweeter than Kikyo would have thought. _

_"Yes." He father answered putting Kikyo down on her feet. _

_The woman opened her eyes and smiled at Kikyo. "You are a very special little girl."_

_"Am I?" _

_The woman nodded and turned to Kikyo's father. "Leave us now. Wait outside the cave, I will send her to you when we are done here." _

_The man looked reluctant but left as asked. _

_"Now, Kikyo is it?" _

_"Yes, I am Kikyo." _

_"I am Kaede." _

_Kikyo sat on her knees. "Why am I here?" _

_"You are a miko. Your sister will be one too, just as I am." _

_  
"I thought miko's were bad?" _

_"No, miko's are not bad. They are merely misunderstood. Your powers are locked away. Your soul too tight inside of you to let them free. I will split your soul in half and the other half will go to your unborn sister." _

_"Will that save her?" _

_"No, you will have to use your powers to save her. The bond will only let you know where she is and when it is time." _

_Kikyo sighed. "Okay, let's do it then." _

_**End Flashback **_

Eighteen long years later it was time for her destiny to take place. Now she would have to save the one she hated most in order to save herself.

**1234567890987654321**

It was well into the night when Sesshomaru returned to Izayoi's room. Kagome still lay, pale and beautiful in the large bed.

Izayoi was wiping her face with a wet cloth, but didn't look up at him, her face etched with sorrow.

"I wondered if you would suffer the same fate as your father."

"What fate?"

"To love a human. One that is vulnerable and mortal. One you will outlive by lifetimes."

"Father did not seem bothered by it."

Izayoi smiled at this. "No, he did not. It was his job to be strong and he was. But I knew and he knew, that he did not desire to watch me die."

"But he didn't."

"No, instead I buried him. I did not wish to do that, but I did not wish for him to bury me. If he would fall, so many others would suffer as well."

"Hn."

"I worry, that you will suffer this instead. You love this girl, but I do not think she will live."

Sesshomaru kneeled at Kagome's bed side and took the cloth from Izayoi and wiped Kagome's forehead himself.

"She will live."

Izayoi got to her feet. "If she does not live, do not let it destroy you. There are so many placing their faith in you."

Sesshomaru growled. "If she is gone, I will keep going. No one will ever stop me from fulfilling my duties."

"You say that, but inside, you know that you would be upset by her death."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I learned long ago from father not to let emotions get in the way at improper times. I mastered this better than father himself."

Izayoi nodded her head. "Yes, I suppose that you did. I see that my worry is not necessary. You are a great ruler."

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha sat on the green grass at the front gate. There were guards all around and he heard them whispering something about 'it being all over'. He sniffed the air, a flowery cent catching his attention.

He decided to give the guards the slip to go see what it was. It was coming towards the castle anyway.

He got to his feet and one of the men eyed him closely.

"Where are you going master Inuyasha?"

The boy smiled innocently. "I'm just going over by the bushes. There's more shade there."

"You will stay within the grounds or your mother will be very unhappy with you."

"I promise I will."

The guard nodded and Inuyasha bounded off to the bushes. When he was saw the men all start talking again he found his secret escape hole under the gate and climbed out. He stuck his tongue out at the guards backs and ran towards the scent.

He reached the middle of the forest and found a beautiful woman sitting with her eyes closed her head leaning against the back of a tree.

She cracked her eyes slightly and looked at him. "What are you creature?"

Inuyasha jumped back at her voice. "I-I'm a hanyou prince."

Kikyo opened her eyes fully now. "Prince? I thought Sesshomaru was the prince here?"

"No, he's king now."

"I see."

Inuyasha stepped closer to the woman and breathed in her scent deeply. "You smell good." He whispered immediately blushing and turning away.

Kikyo smiled. "Thank you, no one has ever been so kind to me before."

Inuyasha sighed. "My mother taught me I have to be nice to girls, no matter how gross they can be."

Kikyo laughed. "I understand. Your mother sounds like a good woman."

"Yeah, she is. But I don't think your gross."

Kikyo got to her feet. "I am glad to hear that. What is your name?"

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Well I am Kikyo. I think it is time now you take me to my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Kagome."

**1234567890987654321**

A servant came busting into the room Sesshomaru and Kagome now occupied alone. Sesshomaru gripped the man around the throat and threw him against the wall.

"What is the meaning of this? She is resting and you will do well not to come busting into rooms unannounced."

Sesshomaru dropped him and the man gasped for air. "I am sorry, but there is a woman here. She says she can save lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, her life slowly slipping away. "Send her in immediately."

Kikyo came into the room moments later and looked at her sister for the first time.

"She is beautiful. I'll give her that." Kikyo mumbled ignoring Sesshomaru and going to Kagome's bed side.

Sesshomaru caught her scent and noticed the faint resemblance to Kagome's. "You are a relative of hers. She said her family is dead."

Kikyo sighed. "They are dead. I am her sister. She does not know of my existence."

"But you knew of her."

"Yes, I was bound to her when I was young. If I had known what she would cost me, I would never have agreed. I would have chosen to let her die."

Sesshomaru growled. "You will not speak that way. If you came here to talk of killing, then I will kill you now and get it over with."

Kikyo laughed. "You are a fool in love, aren't you? I will save her not kill her. If she dies, I die too."

"Good."

"You have to leave. There will be too much spiritual energy. Unless of course, your wish is to be purified."

Sesshomaru left the room without another word.

Kikyo looked back at her little sister. She placed her hands on the bandaged wound.

"This had better work."

**1234567890987654321**

Three days. That's how long the woman Kikyo had been locked in the room with Kagome. Sesshomaru had tried to enter but burned his hand upon touching the door.

Izayoi spotted Sesshomaru pacing in front of the door again and smiled. "Do not worry so much Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stopped moving. "You were worried as well a few days ago."

"Yes, but that was before Kikyo-sama came. I am human and even I could since her power and her connection to Kagome."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He'd felt it to.

"Inuyasha seems very found of Kikyo, although I do not know why. I did not know they even met."

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. Izayoi still hadn't realized Inuyasha was the one that brought Kikyo to the castle. "He met her at the front gate."

"I see, well I think he likes her. It is the first girl he doesn't find repulsive." Izayoi said chuckling and continuing down the hall. Once she was out of sight Sesshomaru resumed his pacing.

**1234567890987654321**

_Kagome opened her eyes. She was sitting in her room at the castle another woman sitting across from her. _

_"Who are you? Am I dead?" _

_The woman frowned. "No girl, you are not dead. I am Kikyo, your sister." _

_"Sister? That's impossible." _

_"No, it is not. Your father is my father. He left me and my mother for you and yours." _

_Kagome looked Kikyo over. "We do sorta look alike." _

_"Yes, I guess that we do." _

_"So, if I'm not dead, where's Sesshomaru?" _

_"We are in a spiritual trance. Sesshomaru can not come here. Only you and I can." _

_"Why are we here? I want to see Sesshomaru." _

_"You have to heal first and in order for me to heal you, you have to bind yourself to me." _

_"Bind?" _

_"Yes, long ago a miko bound me to you. In order for you to live, you have to now finish the ritual." _

_"What's the catch?" _

_"The catch is that we will live forever, unless killed in battle, and if one dies, so does the other." _

_Kagome's eyes widened. "And if we don't?" _

_"Because you are so injured you'll die and I will die with you." _

_Kagome frowned. "Fine, just tell me what to do." _

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome sat up and gasped for air. She felt as if she hadn't breathed in years. Kikyo was still sitting across from her.

"You are real then?"

"Yes Kagome, I am real and so is the ritual. We are fully bound."

Kagome smiled. "Maybe you should stay around here then. So you can be protected."

Kikyo did not return the smile. "I will not stay, but I will return in the future."

Kagome nodded her head. "I understand. I just hoped we could get to know each other. The rest of my family is dead."

Inuyasha came rushing into the room, Sesshomaru close behind.

"I am glad to see you are okay, Kikyo. I was worried." Inuyasha said taking her hand and kissing it.

Kikyo smiled. "Well thanks for your concern but I am fine."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"When will you leave Kikyo?"

Inuyasha frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Only for awhile. I will be back."

Inuyasha smiled. "Let me show you around before you leave."

Kikyo took Inuyasha's hand and was lead out of the room.

Sesshomaru got into the bed and pulled Kagome onto his chest.

"Those two like each other. I'll bet they get married some day." Kagome said sighing and snuggling closer to Sesshomaru's chest.

"Perhaps after we are married."

Kagome sat up. "Married?"

Sesshomaru crushed his lips to Kagome's, taking her all in. He had her back and wasn't about to waste the short time he had with her.

"I was worried about you. I love you, Kagome. I realize you will not live as long as I will, but it is worth the heartache for the chance to spend one lifetime with you."

Kagome giggled. "I forgot to mention that my sister and I are immortal now."

"You will live forever?"

"Unless someone kills me or her."

Sesshomaru growled. "That won't happen." And he kissed her again.

**1234567890987654321**


	9. Epilogue

**Runaway With Me **

**A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 9- Epilogue **

**1234567890987654321**

He stood facing the clearing in the forest. He heard footsteps running towards him, but didn't make a move.

An arm wrapped around his neck, a knife to his throat.

"Caught off guard again?" A woman whispered.

Inuyasha smiked. In a flash of movement he had the woman pinned to a tree, the knife on the ground.

"Maybe I like it when you try to surprise me."

Kikyo smiled and Inuyasha kissed her and then released her.

"My love, I do belive your brother is right. Maybe you are becoming even more perverted than the monk."

"Feh, any sentence that involves the phrase 'your brother is right', is obviously innacurate. My brother is never right."

"Don't let him hear you say that. Remember what happened last time you made him mad?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey, it's not fair that he caught me off guard. But it was worth it to see his face when Kagome came into the room."

"Not to mention, I think she might have almost purified him."

"Nah, you haven't been living here long enough. She just burns the ends of his hair to scare him."

Kikyo sighed. "It's a good thing she has her powers under such good control."

"No kidding."

Kikyo began walking back towards the castle Inuyasha at her side.

"This place is very beautiful Inuyasha. You are lucky to live here."

"No, _we're_ lucky to live here. You finally came back after ten years, you really think I'm going to let you leave again after staying only six months?"

"I am just not sure I belong here. I love you, you know that. I of you every day I was away, but the resentment I feel towards Kagome is still there."

"And? There's a lot of bad things between me and Sesshomaru. If we can learn to deal with it, so can you."

"Didn't we just finish talking about you and him fighting?"

Inuyasha growled. "You are staying and that's final. No wife of mine is going to leave without her husband and since I have to stay here to help, so do you."

Kikyo smiled. "You are right. I will stay for you."

**1234567890987654321**

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru growled and put the documents down on his desk. Kagome came busting into the room, her hands on her hips.

"Yes?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Don't you 'yes' me like that! Did you scare off another suitor?"

Sesshomaru glanced down to the small bump that was his wife's stomach.

"Yes, I did."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because our daughter isn't even born yet. I do not think any of these men will be marrying a child."

"No they won't, but when she does come of age it would be good to have a few males around that she might like. It will take years to sort it out if we wait until she's old enough. I want things to be easier for her."

"Years is good. We do not even know that she will want to marry."

"As much as you'd like that, I think that she will. And we need to do our jobs to help her."

"I will not allow them in my home until she is old enough."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, just try not to hurt anyone."

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha sat alone in the dark grave yard. His father and mother burried side by side. Both seemed to be gone forever. Inuyasha felt like each day he lost more and more memory of them.

"I understand what it must feel like. I was very young when I lost my father too." Kagome sat down beside him.

"I know, it just seems so strange that they are gone. They missed so many things I think they shouldn't have had to."

Kagome sighed. "I feel the same way sometimes. But then I remember that they aren't really missing any of it. As long as we keep them in our hearts they will remain with us forever."

"I guess so. You know Sango and Miroku came back today."

"Yeah I heard, but Sesshomaru didn't want me to use too much energy so I didn't get ot say hi yet."

"So you didn't hear what they brought back with them?"

"No, what?"

"They found a kitsune alone in the woods. His mother and father had been killed. I think they decided to adopt him."

Kagome rubbed her stomach. "Hmm, I think I like that idea."

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table looking over his 'family'. Kagome sat to his left and to his right was Inuyasha. Next to Inuyasha was his wife Kikyo and joining them was Miroku, Sango, and their new child Shippou.

Kagome kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand under the table.

"It feels so right, doesn't it? All of us here together?" She whispered.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Yes, it does."

**123456789098764321**

**A/N: That's it everyone! Hope you like it!!**


End file.
